Terror
by Eiko007
Summary: Una noche Kagome se encuentra sola en casa, y siente... algo... algo esta mal, se siente incomoda... algo la acecha... Inuyasha no esta aca... no hay nadie en casa... y de pronto... tap tap tap... algo toco el vidrio... algo a menos de tras metros de ella... 'Inuyasha'
1. Chapter 1

"Terror"

Hola, sé que no escribo desde hace, literalmente un año jijijiji y aquí estoy de vuelta con un comienzo un poco fuera de contexto podría decir, solo he escrito escenas pequeñas de "terror" para mis historias originales, pero necesito superar esto.

El mejor amigo de mi esposo me traumo con un video de Dross, un argentino que tiene un canal de youtube enfocado más que nada a scary pastas, pero el video que me traumo fue el de las "mas terroríficas llamadas al 911" Literalmente no pude dormir 3 días, no podía estar sola en mi casa y necesite que mi esposo me comprara un Sibrian Husky para superar mi miedo, me daba miedo hasta manejar de noche, sentía q veía esta cosa fea xD

Bueno aquí les dejo un capitulo de terror, los próximos no serán así, lo prometo.

 _Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

xxxxx

"Inuyasha?"

Sintió aquel nudo en la garganta en le momento en que con una voz diminuta y hasta temerosa pregunto.

Frunció su mirada y respiró hondo, esto no podía estar pasando, pero no podía liberarse de ese sentimiento de intranquilidad que tenía desde que se despertó al anochecer, volteo a ver hacia su ventana viendo mas tono rojo oscuro y morado que naranja y celeste, había sido un día agotador en la escuela y había querido recostarse por un momento al regresar a casa, pero por lo visto se le había ido la mano un poco con la siesta.

Su familia había ido a visitar a unos familiares en Kyoto y no estaban presentes ya que la hermana del abuelo estaba enferma y habían ido a visitarle, probablemente sería la última vez que la vieran con vida, ella ya estaba en casa cuando se marcharon pero tenía que aprovechar que Inuyasha le había permitido regresar por estos tres días.

Este era el segundo día.

Y desde la primera noche que paso sola se sentía… _intranquila_.

No sabía si era porque ya llevaba mucho tiempo en el Sengoku Jidai o simplemente porque de vez en cuando… ya no se sentía como que esta fuera su hogar después de viajar tanto junto con sus amigos en la busca de los Shikon no Kakera…

Un golpe en el primer piso… en alguna parte de la casa…

Volteo a ver hacia la puerta de su habitación y encogió los dedos de sus pies… sintiéndoles deslizarse sobre la madera aun a través de sus calcetines… se sentía verdaderamente… _incomoda_ …

Ella no tenía miedo… por supuesto que no! Ella había luchado contra Youkai feroces, había sido secuestrada y casi muerto en varias ocasiones…

Volteo a ver su cuaderno y comenzó a tocar con el lapicero la página…

Sentía que debía de ir a ver pero no quería…

Podría ser Buyo…

Si… así era, tenia que se Buyo brincando en algún mueble o algo…

Volteo a ver hacia la ventana de su cuarto y suspiro…

Como le gustaría que el insolente de Inuyasha llegara a molestarla con sus estudios en este momento… se sentiría mucho más segura…

Estaba en su época! Esto era tonto! Como se podía sentir tan insegura… estaba en un templo sagrado y ella era una poderosa Miko… no tenía que estar asustada… se puso de pie con determinación y avanzo hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe…

"Buyo!"

Le llamo, pero el gato no se veía por ninguna parte, suspiro y cerró la puerta despacio.

Estaba exagerando, no podía deshacerse de este sentimiento de temor… no temor no… _incomodidad_ , que tenia pero no iba a dejar que eso interrumpiera sus estudios no señor, se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio y continuo leyendo y resolviendo los ejercicios que tenía como deber…

Xxxxxx

Había anochecido muy rápido para su gusto, volteó a ver su reloj.

11:37

Miro hacia la ventana, se había sentido tan… _incomoda_ , que no había siquiera abierto la ventana. Es que le incomodaba ver todo… negro afuera.

Todo estaba en completo silencio y sentía el ambiente incómodamente caluroso, sudor en su cuerpo que le hacía sentir incomoda, pero de ninguna manera iba a bañarse con ese _sentimiento_ que tenia de inquietud, no, no podía hacerlo, prefería bañarse en el rio de la aldea de la anciana Kaede al regresar.

Sintió su estomago protestar. Tenía hambre.

Se puso de pie decidida y camino hacia la puerta.

Trago lentamente con la mano en la manija e su puerta, tenía que bajar a cenar, y no quería.

A penas y había logrado concentrarse lo suficiente como para lograr finalizar con sus deberes y ahora que ya era bastante tarde, quizá demasiado… tenía mucha hambre.

Y ese sentimiento de _incomodidad_ no desaparecía.

La anciana Kaede le decía siempre que confiara en sus instintos y había estaba tratando de ignorarlos desde el día anterior.

Respiro hondo y abrió la puerta mirando el pasillo y las gradas vacías, encendió la luz en el pasillo y se dispuso a bajar la gradas a un paso normal sintiendo que su corazón latía en su garganta…

El sonido de cada escalón y la madera chirriante le hacia sentir aun mas nervios…

Si nerviosa estaba nerviosa… no era miedo era nerviosismo… estaba muy cansada…

Porque sonaba la madera tan fuerte?

Porque diablos estaba todo tan… callado. Le enfadaba… no… le _incomodaba_.

Entro a la cocina y comenzó a buscar algo rápido para preparar…

Ramen.

Sonrió al recordar a Inuyasha y hasta se sintió un poco culpable pero era perfecto, buscaría una práctica sopa instantánea y correría de vuelta a la seguridad de su habitación, eso haría…

Busco donde su madre las guardaba y no había ninguna…

Suspiró y recordó que su madre guardaba las cajas para Inuyasha en la pequeña bodega que daba al patio de atrás…

Encendió la luz en ese pasillo y avanzo decidida, entro a la puerta al final del pasillo a la derecha, dando un pequeño vistazo a la puerta de vidrio… sonrió al recordar que aquí encontró a Sota "declarándole su amor" a Inuyasha en una ocasión… se rio suavemente y se sintió tonta por tener miedo, esto era ilógico…

Entro a la bodega encontró las cajas de Ramen y saco una, justo al devolver la caja a su lugar lo escucho y se congelo en su lugar…

 _Tap tap tap…_

Tres distinguidos golpes en la puerta de vidrio a menos de tres metros de ella… Coloco lentamente, muy pero muy lentamente la sopa sobre la caja, tenía que moverse lento para no hacer ni el mas mínimo sonido…

Se volteo lentamente y no vio nada…

Mantuvo la respiración por un momento y llevo su mano hacia su pecho, sentía que su corazón explotaba hacia afuera, su cuerpo entero se sentía tembloroso… como gelatina…

Estaba… _aterrada_ …

No lo había imaginado…

Noto entonces algo… algo en la puerta… una mancha…

Abrió los ojos de par en par… parecía… _rojo_ …

Tenso su cuerpo completo y se abalanzó sobre la puerta abriéndola completamente…

Vio hacia el piso y vio… un charco rojo…

Vio gotas hacia la derecha…

Siguió el rastro con la mirada sintiendo que su sangre estaba completamente helada, sus manos temblaban y su respiración entrecortada que resonaba en toda su cabeza…

Al levantar mas la vista lo vio…

Esa… _cosa_ …

Vestida de negro, con una chamarra de esas que cubren la cabeza…

No tenía ojos… Solo dos enormes agujeros que supuraban algo…

Y la sonrisa que tenía iba de oreja a oreja…

Sintió un grito quedar atascado en su garganta formando un nudo que no la dejaba… respirar…

Entonces su mirada se desvió levemente por un movimiento…

Buyo…

O lo que quedaba de Buyo era sostenido por una mano blanca con garras más largas que las que tenía Inuyasha la perder el control como Youkai…

El pelaje ensangrentado con tiras de tejido rosado y rojo colgando… goteando… _rojo_ …

Y entonces sí lo hizo… grito…

Retrocedió y cerró la puerta de golpe… retrocedió mas y se tropezó…

Cayó sentada viendo a la puerta…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza… tanto que le dolió…

Esto no estaba pasando… esto no era real… era una pesadilla…

Contra su voluntad abrió los ojos…

Y la cosa estaba ahí…

 _Mirándola_ …

 _Sonriendo_ …

Y con la garra que sostenía a Buyo lo hizo de nuevo…

Tap tap tap…

Toco el vidrio tres veces…

Y se rio…

Si es que ese escalofriante desagradable y nauseabundo chirrido podría describirse como risa…

"Inuyasha!"

Grito a todo pulmón y con las piernas temblorosas se puso de pie y corrió…

Corrió hacia las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación…

Se cayó en las gradas y sintió su rodilla hacer un ruido extraño…

No importo con ayuda de sus manos también término de subir las gradas…

Llego a su habitación y se encerró…

Cayó al piso de su habitación…

Y trato de pensar…

Como defenderse…

El terror la inundaba y no podía pensar claramente…

Arco…

Flechas…

Estaban en la cabaña e Kaede… nunca las traía con ella…

No tenía ningún tipo de arma en su habitación…

Mas que tal vez una tijera para papel…

Nada con que defenderse…

Y entonces lo escucho…

La puerta de vidrio se abrió…

Estaba en la casa…

Las lágrimas empañaron su mirada borrosa que estaba clavada en la puerta…

' _Inuyasha! Inuyasha ayúdame!'_

Era lo único que podía pensar…

Escucho pasos en las escaleras… rápidos… fuertes… que parecían resonar por toda la casa y hasta sentía hacían temblar el piso…

Contuvo la respiración y un gemido se escapo de su garganta mientras que las lágrimas calientes desbordaron sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas…

"Te encontré! Te encontré! Te encontré!"

Decía esa voz chirriante y completamente escalofriante…

Vio la manija de la puerta moverse…

Sintió su corazón detenerse y gimió suavemente…

"Inu… yasha…"

Comenzó a golpear la puerta y a violentamente mover la manija gritando mas fuertemente…

"Te encontré! Te encontré! Te encontré!"

Grito sin poder contenerse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe… y ahí estaba… ahora riéndose a carcajadas…

"Te encontré!"

Todo se volvió negro…

Xxxxxxx

 _Lunes 14 de septiembre de 2015_

Estoy viniendo temprano a mi casa así que prometo publicar el próximo capítulo a más tardar el viernes, y ya no será de terror, regresaremos poco a poco más a mi "genero" fuerte jijijiji xD

Espero con esto regresar a escribir y terminar mis fics

Sé que tengo pendiente Mi reina

Secuestrada

Y Mis ojos

Pero estoy trabajando en eso, tengo que volver a leerlos, y espero editarlos un poco también mejorar un poco la redacción ya que escribí esos fics hace mucho tiempo xD no prometo terminarlos YA pero si empezar a trabajar en ello poco a poco.

Hace un año casi me case el 2 de septiembre :D así que hasta ahora que mi horario tiene como 4 horas de diferencia con el de mi esposo tendré tiempo sola en casa, bueno no sola, con mi precioso Husky :D

XOXO

Gambate Mina!

Eiko007


	2. Chapter 2

"Terror"

 _Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

xxxxxx

Capitulo 2

xxxxx

Miraba las llamas bailar en la fogata pensando…

Pensando en qué?

Realmente en nada solamente trataba de relajarse un poco…

Una de sus orejas dio un tirón al escuchar un incomodo chirrido provenir de la esquina de la cabaña… volteo a ver y noto a Sango afilando su Katana… volteo su mirada hacia el otro lado de la cabaña y noto a Miroku conversando entusiasmado con la anciana Kaede acerca de unos nuevos conjuros que había estado usando en pergaminos que proveían protección…

' _Keh! Si ese monje a penas y tiene poderes espirituales…'_

No como cierta Miko…

Cerró los ojos y suspiro…

Porque siempre tenía que recordarla? No le gustaba… llenaba su corazón de nostalgia… de anhelo… de… de tantas cosas que desde el principio supo eran imposibles… pero en aquel momento había deseado tanto que por un momento fueran verdad para ya no estar… solo.

Abrió un ojo al sentir algo contra su pierna… volteo a ver y ahí estaba Shippo conversando con Kirara mostrándole sus dibujos, había colocado la caja de los tubos de colores que Kagome le había traído junto a su pierna…

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y sonrió mentalmente…

Kagome…

Se la imaginaba como maniática en su escritorio sin comer y dormir afanada con esas cosas que él no entendía y para el no tenían sentido en lo absoluto…

"Keh!"

El día anterior había luchado contra el deseo de ir a verla… pero esta noche si lo haría… quería que fuera lo suficientemente tarde como para que la muchacha y estuviera dormida y no le gritara y tuvieran otra pelea donde su cara terminaría enterrada en alguna superficie probablemente muy dura o con tierra en su nariz…

Sonrió una vez mas mentalmente, se imaginaba a la muchacha gritona de grandes ojos chocolate y abundante cabello azabache… aunque en ese momento su imagen mental de la joven sacerdotisa era en de esta mujer enfadada le hacía sentir de muy buen humor, jamás se lo diría por supuesto… pero le encantaba como se veía furiosa, con las manos en sus caderas y esa fiera mirada… muchas veces las mejillas sonrojadas y la forma en que ponía sus labios… se veía increíblemente… tierna…

Por supuesto que jamás lo admitiría ante nadie… ya había sufrido una vez y no volvería a caer…

"Oe… anciana tengo hambre."

Todos en la cabaña voltearon a verlo, la anciana Kaede suspiro y le sonrió, volteo a ver entonces a los demás.

"Bueno, Inuyasha tiene razón, ya va siendo hora de la cena."

Xxxxxxx

Caminaba un poco inquieto por el bosque, tenía un mal presentimiento y no le gustaba…

Los humanos se habían quedado conversando hasta muy tarde y luego se habían tardado bastante tiempo en dormir, no quería alertar a nadie al salir de la cabaña, sobre todo a Shippo, ese mocoso sí que se había tardado en dormir, y era el que menos quería husmeando preguntando a donde iba… pero por fin lo había hecho…

Levanto la mirada y vio el Go-Shimboku, ahí estaba, tan rápido, siguió caminando, y por un momento creyó a lo lejos ver una Shini-Da-Mashu, pero no, no había nada.

Gruño levemente, con esta incomoda sensación que tenia no le gustaría tener que desviarse de ir a ver a Kagome, usualmente iba a verla hasta el tercer día, pero esta vez había algo, sentía un presentimiento extraño que no le dejaba en paz, lo había sentido desde el día anterior y se había resistido a la tentación de ir a verla, era demasiado pronto y no podía dejar llevarse de esa manera, no… no podía depender a tal grado que no podía pasar un día entero sin ver a la jovencita malcriada y hermosa.

No, tenía que restringirse a sí mismo.

Pero ahora… había algo diferente también, no era solamente el deseo de verla, que siempre existía, había algo mas, ese… presentimiento… esa _incomodidad_ … no le gustaba…

Finalmente estaba en el pozo, volteo por instinto a ver a sus alrededores asegurándose que nadie estuviera ahí y brinco, fue envuelto por las suaves luces color pastel y en el momento que sus pies tocaron el fondo del pozo supo que algo estaba gravemente mal.

Apestaba a… podrido.

Se sentía un ambiente pesado.

Olía a sangre… de animal… pero sangre…

Sangre de gato…

Brinco fuera del pozo… Buyo.

Una imagen mental del gato regordete que molestaba cuando venía a visitar a Kagome se plasmo en su mente, y un gruñido se escapo de su garganta.

Si algo había herido a Buyo, eso heriría a Kagome…

Lloraría por el gato y si no había sido un accidente alguien pagaría por ello.

No es que él le tuviera cariño al animal pero le divertía y sabía que era importante para Kagome y Sota.

Al abrir la puerta de la urna del pozo lo percibió y su cuerpo entero se tenso, Tetsaiga pulso y sintió levemente sus garras extenderse un poco.

Furia inundo su ser…

Furia y terror…

Apestaba a miedo… miedo y lagrimas de Kagome…

Su Kagome…

Moviéndose tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron corrió había la ventana de la Miko…

Notando en el proceso el cadáver de Buyo tirado en el suelo…

Escucho una chirriante carcajada… un nauseabundo sonido…

Y entonces lo percibió…

Sangre de Kagome…

Sangre…

Kagome estaba herida y el no había estado ahí para protegerla, y eso no podría perdonárselo a si mismo… jamás…

Brinco y con su mano izquierda quebró el vidrio de la ventana de Kagome…

Y lo vio, una… cosa.

No era un Youkai, era otra cosa… un espíritu quizá…

Que apestaba a podrido, era el primer olor que había identificado…

Y esa cosa, estaba arañando a Kagome y lamiendo la sangre de su pecho…

Estaba alimentándose de Kagome…

Grito y se abalanzó sobre la criatura tratando de arañarlo… destrozarlo…

Era como el aire…

Retrocedió carcajeándose y le dio más coraje…

Comenzó a ver rojo…

Le gruño con fuerza parándose frente a Kagome…

No podía perder el control… tenía que llevarla con la anciana Kaede…

No podía perder a Kagome y dejarla en este estado…

Tenía que mantenerse consciente…

"Te matare"

Se volteo rápidamente cargo a Kagome en sus brazos y brinco por la ventana corriendo hacia el pozo devora huesos…

Y deseo con todo su ser poder blandir a Tenseiga… si tuviera esa espada hubiera podido destruir a ese maldito espíritu…

El nivel de su rabia y temor no se balanceaban…

Las luces del pozo lo envolvieron…

Y al ver el cielo mientras brincaba se sintió aliviado…

"Solo un poco mas Kagome…"

Volteó a ver a la jovencita en sus brazos y solo podía ver piel sangre y oler esa cantidad descomunal de miedo, un leve aroma a lágrimas y muy muy levemente hasta orina, Kagome había estado tan asustada que probablemente hasta se había orinado levemente… y gruño mientras atravesaba el bosque tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran…

No se lo perdonaría a si mismo jamás…

Kagome había estado a punto de literalmente morir de miedo y el no había estado ahí para protegerla… y sabia que ella probablemente había llamado su nombre y el no había estado ahí… él era su protector… y había fallado…

"Kaede!"

Grito a todo pulmón despertando quizá a la aldea completa

Entro a la cabaña y Miroku y Sango estaba sentándose así como la vieja Miko cuando entro a la cabaña…

Shippo dio un alarido… Miroku y Sango se pusieron de pie y Kaede la vio horrorizada…

"Kaede haz algo, algo ataco a Kagome!"

La anciana se puso de pie rápidamente…

"Sango ve a traerme agua del rio…"

Sango dio un alarido y corrió con Kirara detrás de ella…

"Miroku necesito me empieces a preparar pergaminos…"

Miroku se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas…

"Inuyasha ponla aquí…"

La coloco en la cama y entonces se dio cuenta… que su cuello era el que había sido cortado así como parte de uno de sus pechos… tiras de la camisa con colores llamativos que combinaban con los pantalones que la muchacha estaba usando eran lo único que aun le cubría…

Evito mirarla y sintió las lagrimas acudir a sus ojos…

Kagome se veía destrozada… derrotada… y el olor a putrefacto y terror no se apartaba de ella…

Esa cosa se había aferrado a ella de alguna manera…

Estaba dentro de ella…

"Inuyasha llévate a Shippo"

En ese momento saliendo un poco de su conmoción noto los alaridos de pequeño zorro murmurado que que había sucedido, que no quería que Kagome muriera… lo tomo por la cola y lo saco de la cabaña…

El mismo sentía que no podía soportarlo…

Necesitaba regresar cuando Kagome estuviera… bien.

Xxxxxx

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Grito sentándose repentinamente, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y el miedo invadiéndola por completo…

Unos brazos la envolvieron y un sabe aroma a bosque le rodeo…

Se sentía segura…

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha gimió apretándola entre sus brazos…

Lagrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y le abrazo de vuelta…

Estaba… a salvo.

"Inuyasha…"

Y el llanto comenzó…

No supo cuento tiempo lloro aferrándose a Inuyasha, pero cuando sentía que toda aquella aflicción y terror habían desapareció sollozando se separo de él despacio y volteo a ver a Hanyou de ojos dorados…

La mirada que Inuyasha le dio le hizo sentía el estomago revuelto…

Una mirada llena de preocupación… dolor… lastima… y algo… algo mas…

"Kagome!"

Una catapulta de pelo cayó en su regazo y Shippo comenzó a sollozar aferrándose a ella…

Se conmovió su corazón al escucharlo llorar a lo abrazo de vuelta…

"Shhhh ya Shippo… Estoy bien…"

"Niña…"

Volteó a ver y Kaede estaba ahí junto con Miroku y Sango viéndole preocupados.

"Como te sientes?"

Iba a responder bien pero se detuvo a realmente analizarlo…

Sentía ardor en su cuello y pecho… sentía su trasero adolorido y su espalda y cuello también, dolor muscular… sintió un hambre voraz… se sentía… agotada… a pesar de que estaba segura había dormido… y había algo… se sentía sucia… incomoda… y sabia no era el sudor… era como si por dentro… si su interior no fuera… puro.

"Me siento… sucia."

Kaede asintió.

"Kagome-sama… creemos lo que sea que la ataco coloco una maldición en usted, Kaede-sama y yo hemos tratado por tres días de removerla, pero no hemos tenido éxito."

"Kagome cuéntanos que paso?"

Vio a Sango afligida verla con lágrimas en sus ojos, entonces lo noto, todos en la cabaña le veían inmensamente preocupados…

Volteo a ver a Inuyasha, que hasta ese momento noto no había soltado sus hombros…

"Kagome… estuviste… cerca de morir…"

Suspiro… si… ya había pasado antes… pero ahora… parecía diferente… esto se sentía muy similar a lo que le sucedió con Tsubaki… pero era diferente… no era lo mismo… esto no tenía nada que ver con Naraku… y eso… eso le aterraba…

"Está bien, les contare lo que sucedió…"

Xxxxxx

Volteo a ver a Inuyasha, nadie había dicho una sola palabra, pero su historia termino, la cosa abro su puerta ella grito y todo fue negro…

Inuyasha trago lentamente…

"Cuando yo llegue… esa cosa… estaba bebiendo tu sangre…"

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y de inmediato llevo su mano hacia su cuello sintiendo el ardor… esto había sido causado por aquellas largas garras llenas de la sangre de Buyo…

"Buyo…"

Gimió y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… durante toda su historia todo se había mantenido como si fuera una historia, algo que le sucedió a alguien más, incluso una película… pero al recordar a Buyo, sintió tanto dolor, el pobre gato tenía ya una edad avanzada, era un gato mayor, no anciano pero le tenia mucho cariño y sabia Sota y su mama lloraran su muerte…

"Buyo es el gatito cierto?"

Sango pregunto inmediatamente.

Ella asintió.

"Pobre Buyo, mi mama y Sota estarán tan tristes…"

"Pero niña, si se suponía que en la época de donde tu vienes ya no hay espíritus ni Youkai cierto?"

Miro preocupada a Kaede…

"Así es, no comprendo, hay historias leyendas urbanas como cuentos que les dicen a los niños que se portan mal, pero no es… no se supone sea real."

"Pero Kagome-sama, si usted sabia que hay Youkai y espíritus malignos acá."

"Si, pero en mi época ya no hay Miko ni sacerdotes, al menos no con verdadero poder espiritual, me aterra pensar que aun existen este tipo de cosas y no hay protección contra ellos."

Se abrazo a sí misma y vio a Inuyasha moverse hacia ella como para abrazarla nuevamente pero se hizo hacia atrás…

Y entonces lo noto…

Inuyasha estaba comportándose de una manera muy particular… una manera muy diferente…como jamás se había comportado antes…

Inuyasha gruño y volteo a ver su mano derecha.

"Lo ataque, y fue como si solo fuera… aire, no le hice nada."

El Hanyou volteó a ver a Kaede, como pidiendo una explicación, la anciana suspiro.

"Si, como me lo temía daba ser una criatura puramente espiritual que ha logrado adquirir formas o facultades físicas a su conveniencia… solamente purificándole se le puede eliminar."

El miedo le invadió nuevamente…

Solamente podía ser purificado…

Inuyasha no podía herirlo…

Ella tendría que destruirlo…

Y eso le causaba… pavor…

Inuyasha tomo su mano bruscamente… apretándola… casi al punto de lastimarla…

Y le vio… con furia y determinación ardiendo en sus lagunas doradas…

"Yo te protegeré!"

Sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, no por el miedo… sino por esa mirada… Inuyasha lo había dicho con una convicción… con una… pasión…

Ya le había prometido protegerla en el pasado, pero cuando literalmente le había dicho esas palabras fue hace mucho mucho tiempo, cuando se conocieron…

Se sintió un poco mas tranquila y asintió…

Si, podía hacerlo, si Inuyasha estaba con ella, se sentiría segura…

No sabía que tato el afectaría ver a esa cosa horripilante una vez más, solo tenía que prepararse mentalmente y atravesarle con una flecha sagrada.

Respiro hondo… y algo resonó en su mente…

Terror la invadió…

"Kagome?"

Shippo le pregunto desde sobre sus piernas…

"Miroku-sama… dijo que por… tres días habían tratado de limpiarme… de esa presencia…"

"Si, algo pasa?"

Se puso de pie sintiendo su piernas temblar…

"Mi familia regresaba ayer a casa!"

Volteó a ver y ahí estaban su arco y flechas, les tomo y corrió fuera de la cabaña…

Sin darse cuenta como ya estaba en la espalda de Inuyasha y el corría rápidamente hacia el pozo…

Apretó los hombros de su acompañante…

"Inuyasha! Apresurémonos!"

Inuyasha no respondió, continuo corriendo, justo al llegar al pozo, abrió los ojos de par en par…

Kikyo estaba ahí…

"Kikyo?"

Inuyasha pregunto sin bajarla de su espalda…

"Kagome… casi moriste…"

No comprendía, porque Kikyo estaba ahí.

"Si…"

"Inuyasha… al parecer Naraku está en la zona del oeste y tramado algo relacionado con al parecer el ultimo fragmento de…"

Inuyasha comenzó a caminar mientras Kikyo hablaba y pasó junto a ella…

Kikyo se volteo violentamente…

"Inuyasha!"

"Lo siento Kikyo… la familia de Kagome está en peligro…"

Y brinco en el pozo…

Si no estuviera verdaderamente aterrada por su familia sabía que no podría con la sorpresa de que Inuyasha hubiera dejado a Kikyo prácticamente hablando sola…

Apretó nuevamente los hombros del Hanyou y murmuro… gracias…mientras las pasteles luces del pozo les envolvían y llevaban a su familia…

Xxxxxx

 _Viernes 18 de septiembre de 2015_

Hola

Como lo prometí y aunque desvelada aquí está el siguiente capitulo

Gracias! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo xD

Cuidense

XOXO

Eiko007


	3. Chapter 3

"Terror"

 _Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

xxxxxx

Capitulo 3

xxxxxx

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban fuera del pozo... y dentro de la urna…

Sota estaba en una esquina… acurrucado y con su rostro hacia la pared, abrazando su cabeza como si algo fuera a caer sobre ella..

"Sota!"

Inuyasha la bajo de su espalda y corrió hacia su hermano… Sota levanto su mirada roja e hinchada hacia ella…

"Hermana…"

Grito y se abalanzó sollozando hacia ella apretándola con fuerza…

"Ven aquí maldito bastardo!"

Inuyasha ya estaba fuera de la urna del pozo gritando…

Ella soltó a Sota y se puso de pie…

"Sota, donde están mama y el abuelo?"

Sota le miro llorando…

"No se…"

Kagome sintió su corazón latir rápidamente, el miedo en los ojos de su hermano parecía reflejar levemente el miedo que ella misma había sentido por aquella criatura, con determinación se separo de Sota, se aferro al arco y sintió el peso del carcaj lleno de flechas…

Pero esta vez no tenía ese mismo terror, esta vez tenía miedo por el bienestar de su madre y su abuelo, esta vez no era miedo por ella misma que sentía, esta vez estaba furiosa hacia aquella cosa que había asustado tanto a Sota y lo tenía asustado aun… tenía que destruir a esa criatura para que su familia estuviera a salvo, era una situación de vida o muerte.

Tenía que deshacerse de él, Kaede y Miroku se veían casi seguros de que ella podría purificarlo, solamente tenía que concentrarse y hacerlo…

Salió de la urna del pozo con Sota aferrado a su Hakama…

Y lo vio… venia saliendo de la casa con garras choreando sangre…

' _No…'_

Ira la invadió… pero supo que pensamientos negativos no ayudarían…

Levanto su mano derecha llevándola hacia una flecha…

Sintió sus dedos rozar la parte final de esta y la saco…

Mantuvo su arco firme…

Apunto su flecha hacia la cosa horripilante que venía… riéndose… tenso su arco…

Malo… es malo… esa criatura exudaba maldad… debía ser purificado…

Respiro hondo y cerró los ojos un momento concentrándose…

Al abrir los ojos la cosa ya no se reía… estaba parado a la izquierda de Inuyasha que estaba completamente tenso… ya no sonreía tan abiertamente… si lo analizaba sabia que esta expresión en esa horripilante cosa podría ser lo más parecido a miedo que había sentido en su existencia…

Y entonces soltó la flecha…

Su flecha brillo…

Y al tener contacto con la cosa… esta comenzó a desvanecerse…

Y se desintegró…

No mas chirridos…

No mas agujeros supurantes…

No más sangre…

Se había terminado.

Así, simple, en un instante, no lo pensó mucho, el miedo que tenía en este momento fue muy diferente, no era aquel terror que había sufrido anteriormente, era temor por su familia… era un temor sobreprotector, un temor con coraje, con valor, que requería acción. Y acción hubo. Y estaba terminado.

Fin.

No más criatura de pesadillas.

No lastimaría a nadie nunca más…

Inuyasha corrió al interior de la casa…

Y ella corrió detrás de él… no tan rápido…

Sota venia llorando aun aferrándose a su Hakama y le impedía correr tan rápido como quisiera pero no podía arrancarlo de sus ropas… no podía… escuchar los sollozos quebrantados de su hermano sabría podrían haberla quebrantado a ella en cualquier otra situación… pero ahora debía ser fuerte para enfrentar lo que encontrarían al interior de la casa…

Su corazón latía rápidamente y no podía evitar preguntarse…

Su mama o su abuelo…

O ambos…

Eran ahora huérfanos?

"Aun está con vida!"

Corrió y al llegar a la puerta del cuarto del abuelo lo vio en el suelo…

Antes de que pudiera llegar al abuelo escuchó un grito, y volteó a ver, viendo a su madre corriendo hacia afuera de su habitación llorando…

"Kagome! Sota!"

Los tres se abrazaron con fuerza.

"Lo llevare al curandero"

Kagome soltó a su madre y vio a Inuyasha sosteniendo a su abuelo en sus brazos.

"Sabes donde es?"

Inuyasha asintió…

Ella asintió…

Y volteo a abrazar a su madre… sabia Inuyasha podría salvar al abuelo, sabia ningún carro podía llevar al abuelo a un hospital tan rápido como el Hanyou que correría sobre edificios para llevarlo a tiempo…

Xxxxxx

Miraba la taza e te entre sus manos…

Su madre le había contado todo mientras venían en el taxi camino al hospital…

Inuyasha había podido traer al abuelo a tiempo… y estaba aun delicado, pero por lo que los doctores habían dicho fuera de peligro al momento.

Al llegar de vuelta de Kyoto todos estaban cansados y fuero directo a dormir…

Su madre dice que no sabe a qué horas en medio de la noche Sota grito, y tanto ella como el abuelo fueron en su búsqueda.

Y vieron a la cosa ahí, sobre el… como besándolo… pero estaba lamiendo la sangre de su cuello…

Entre gritos y su madre lanzándole sus zapatos descubrieron que no podían lastimarlo…

El abuelo distrajo a la cosa gritando conjuros mientras ella corrió tomo a Sota en sus brazos y corrió escaleras abajo…

El abuelo grito que la cosa brinco por la ventana.

Y ahí estaba obstruyéndole el paso…

Después de un juego al gato y el ratón en el que cada vez que buscaban una salida la cosa estaba ahí riéndose… lograron salir, el abuelo logro atacarle con pergaminos que parecieron hacerle efecto, mientras corrían hacia la calle… la cosa la atrapo a ella por la pierna…

El abuelo se llevo a Sota…

Mientras la cosa se carcajeaba cortando su cuello y pecho…

Ella solamente había podido verle sintiéndose completamente aterrada…

Luego el abuelo apareció una vez más…

Le lanzo algo que quemo a la cosa… saque bendecido quizás…

Ella corrió alejándose de la cosa… el abuelo le grito que corriera hacia la casa…

Estaba de día ahora y la criatura aun les perseguía… entre sollozos su madre ahora toda vendada le había dicho quebrantadamente que las pesadillas debía de marcharse al amanecer y esta no lo había hecho…

Entro a la casa y corrió hacia su habitación… el padre de sus hijos le había regalado una Katana que estaba bendecida y tenía planeado usarla para destruir a la cosa…

Llego a su habitación y la cosa estaba ahí, cuando la ataco… no funciono…

La cosa solamente se carcajeo…

El abuelo la empujo dentro de su habitación y le grito que coloco un pergamino bendecido y no saliera de la habitación por anda del mundo… que no dejara huérfano a Sota y a Kagome… y la amaba mucho…

Mientras escuchaba al abuelo gritar conjuros y alaridos de dolor dice se sintió la más inútil del mundo… pero no podía salir… el abuelo estaba sacrificándose para salvarla… para salvarla a ella y a Sota…

Y luego de lo que parecía una eternidad escucho a alguien entrar a la casa…

Y eran ella e Inuyasha salvándoles…

Sorbió un poco de te…

Se sentía enfadada porque su familia haya tenido que pasar por tal cosa…

De daba rabia… le hacía sentirse impotente… y aterrada…

Esto podía suceder en cualquier momento…

Necesitaba dejarles preparados…

Tráeles pergaminos de Miroku y la anciana Kaede… cosas con que defenderse…

Volteo a ver a Sota recostado en ella dormido… le pobre Sota que era tan temeroso estaría traumado para siempre ahora…

Suspiró una vez más… tendrían que superarlo… juntos…

En fin lo había destruido, ese ser horripilante que le había causado tanto pavor, pero no había podido evitar reaccionar de tal manera, había hecho esto para proteger a su familia.

Volteo a ver hacia la ventana y el Youki de Inuyasha le tranquilizo, le causaba gran tranquilidad que estuviera con ella, y se sentía aun mas sorprendida que hubiera decidido venir con ella y dejar a Kikyo prácticamente ignorada a la orilla del pozo. Sabía que Inuyasha no sentía "amor" por su familia pero sabía que si eran de su agrado, bueno, su mama lo alimentaba en grandes cantidades cada vez que cruzaba el pozo, Sota lo adulaba, y el abuelo ya no había tratado de ponerle pergaminos o echarle sake bendecido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Suspiro y tomo otro pequeño sorbo de su te, se sentía mucho mejor ahora, los restos de la "maldición" que tenia había desaparecido, solo que esta vez había sido muy diferente de cuando Tsubaki le había maldecido, no se había sentido tan... sucia, contaminada, en esta ocasión era casi fétido aquella mancha que había sentido estaba en su alma, sabía que poco a poco iba a recuperarse, ella podría purificar esta mancha, quizás hasta le pediría consejos a Kaede-basan para meditar o hacer algo para que le ayudara a purificarse más prontamente.

Le enfermera le hizo una seña de que fuera, ya podía entrar a la habitación, quizás el abuelo había despertado.

"Sota?"

Sota comenzó a frotarse los ojos levantándose y alejándose un poco de ella…

"Si hermana?"

"La enfermera nos llama."

El niño le miro con los ojos rojos pero una pequeña sonrisa s formo en sus labios, probablemente pensaba lo que ella, que el abuelo había despertado.

xxxxxx

"Y... como están?"

Volteo a verlo de reojo mientras caminaban hacia casa.

"Bien, dadas las circunstancias, aun un poco en shock pero, estarán bien."

Inuyasha bajo su mirada y evito mirarle...

"Que es... shock?"

"oh, bueno, es como, aun... mmmm. catatónico?"

Inuyasha le vio con una cara entre inocente apenado y confundido, no puedo evitar desviar su mirada y reírse levemente.

"Lo siento no se como explicarlo... es como... quedarse asustado y sorprendido?"

Volteó a verlo e Inuyasha se sonrojo levemente antes de desviar su rostro hacia el otro lado.

"Keh! siempre buscas complicar las cosas, pudiste solo decir eso."

Se rio y se inclino en el tomando su brazo izquierdo...

"Awww Inuyasha lo siento, no lo hice intencionalmente..."

Le vio con sus "ojos de cachorrito" y cuando Inuyasha volteo a verla se puso rojo como un tomate y agito su brazo alejándose de ella, metiendo sus manos dentro de sus mangas como usualmente lo hace...

"Keh! estás loca."

No pudo evitar reírse nuevamente, Inuyasha era tan divertido cuando se ponía levemente incomodo o apenado.

Suspiro y se dedico a ver sus pies mientras caminaban, estaba tratando de distraerse un poco y regresar a la normalidad, su familia estaba a salvo, ella estaba a salvo, el abuelo estaba despierto, muy mal herido y habían tenido que transfundirle sangre pero sobreviviría, y su madre tenía ya sus heridas limpias y vendadas, no había rastros de la criatura asquerosa en ninguno de ellos, eso le había alegrado

E Inuyasha la había apoyado con toda esta situación, se sentía... feliz podría decirse que las cosas no hubieran terminado mal, pero a la vez se sentía preocupada, si había este tipo de Youkai o demonios en esta época, significa que su familia jamás estaría completamente a salvo, frunció el ceño y realmente cayó en la cuenta que muchas de esas desapariciones extrañas, o casos sin resolver, o incluso asesinatos extraños podría no ser causa de violencia "normal" sino que podría ser relacionada al mundo sobrenatural, y se sintió levemente triste al saber que ya no se contaba con Miko o monjes que pudieran ayudar a estas personas en esta época. Y entonces se pregunto si todos estos programas de "cazadores de fantasmas" tendrían aunque sea una pizca de realidad.

"Oe."

Volteó a ver a Inuyasha que la estaba mirando... preocupado.

"Estoy bien, solo pensando cosas locas."

Inuyasha se rio levemente, esa sonrisa medio de lado un poco burlona.

"No pienses tanto que te volverás mas loca."

Inuyasha se rio levemente, de una manera tan casual, que en lugar de reaccionar golpeándolo levemente y reclamarle por lo dicho se sonrojo al sentir el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse, volteó a ver hacia otro lado y sintió su rostro arder mientras volteaba a ver hacia el lado contrario, por haber andado pensando en tantas cosas no se había dado cuenta que esta noche pasaría en la casa junto con Inuyasha sola. Eso simplemente le causaba muchos nervios y no se había dado cuenta de ello...

 _'Además dejo a Kikyo para venir conmigo...'_

Sintió su corazón latir aun mas rápidamente y apresuro su paso un poco, no tenía que emocionarse, tenía que clamarse Inuyasha estaba ahí mas que nada para que no estuviera sola y proteger a si "detector de fragmentos"...

 _'Bueno... eso no es justo hace mucho tiempo que ya no me llama así.'_

Suspiro y decidió mejor pensar en que tenía en casa de hace para cenar...

xxxxxx

Miraba este cielo...feo... sin muchas estrellas, que tenía manchas de es humo que despedían las carrosas de hierro, con tanto sonido estridente en todos lados, que hacía que dolieran sus oídos y trataba lo más posible de ignorar... tantos olores desagradables, sobre todo el olor a muerte y enfermedad, pero esto era lo único justificable. Volteó a ver hacia un lado, un aparato o cosa extraña de metal con luces cruzaba el cielo a lo lejos, Kagome les había llamado aviones, le parecía increíble que los humanos hubieran logrado encontrar formas de volar por los aires, sobre todo con maquinas tan enormes.

Suspiro, esto era muy triste y desesperante, se sentía mal, se sentía impotente, no había podido proteger correctamente a la familia de Kagome, habían llegado justo a tiempo, o un poco antes hubiera sido mejor, lo único bueno de esto era que Kagome había purificado esa cosa horripilante, y lo había hecho decidida y con confianza, había pensado por un momento cuando le había encontrado llorando y aterrada que Kagome no soportaría la presión y no podría destruir a esa cosa, pero si pudo, parece que su instinto protector pudo más que el miedo que le tenía a esa criatura horripilante.

formo un puño tenso con su mano derecha de recordarlo, se enfurecía ante tal situación, odiaba que Kagome corriera peligro, odiaba que llorara, y peor aún, nunca había sentido aquella desesperación que había sentido al percibir esa gran cantidad de miedo, era su trabajo protegerla, y Kagome era muy valiente siempre se enfrentaba a todo, era también muy decidida y optimista, nunca la había visto tan asustada como en ese momento, y se sentía tan horrible consigo mismo ya que como su protector había fallado rotundamente.

Suspiro nuevamente sabia que no lo resistiría si Kagome llegara a...

Gruño... no quería ni pensarlo

No podía perderla, de ninguna manera, no podía sobre todo permitir que perdiera la vida, y no podía tampoco permitir que regresara a este mundo, sola. Antes pensaba que estaba a salvo aquí, ahora sabía que NO estaba a salvo, lo que era muy grave, así que estuviera donde estuviera Kagome no estaría a salvo más que con él. Sabía que podía protegerla mejor en el Sengoku Jidai donde podía llevar a Tetsaiga con el todo el tiempo, pero acá, sería mucho mas difícil...

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro, en que estaba pensando? Kagome nunca quería... que él se quedara con ella por siempre, no podía, el... no soportaría verla con un... hombre. y él era solamente un Hanyou, no tenia que ofrecerle, si milagrosamente Kagome lo aceptara como... pareja... la perseguirían y si llegaran a tener cachorros...

No, en el sengoku jidai serian perseguidos. No tendrían paz.

Pero acá, sería peor, en esta época de donde el conoce nada.

Suspiro, se sentía completamente atrapado, sabía que no podría permanecer al lado de Kagome y a la vez sabía que no podría protegerla si era así.

Tenía que estar con ella para poder protegerla, pero no podía estar con ella por siempre, el era solo un Hanyou.

Rasco su cabeza frustrado…

"keh! Esta es tan complicado…"

xxxxxx

Venían caminando de vuelta hacia la casa de Kagome, volteaba a ver a la muchacha de reojo solo para asegurarse que venía caminando junto a él, aun había momentos en los que no se creía que Kagome estaba bien y con vida.

También se sentía mal porque su familia había corrido tanto peligro, y no había podido protegerlos a ellos tampoco.

"Y... como están?"

Kagome volteo a verlo.

"Bien, dadas las circunstancias, aun un poco en shock pero, estarán bien."

No sabía que significaba esa palabra, a veces se sentía mal por no comprender el "lenguaje" de Kagome, pero esta vez necesitaba saber...

"Que es... shock?"

"oh, bueno, es como, aun... mmmm. catatónico?"

 _'Catatónico'_

Esta palabra estaba peor o igual que la anterior, no, necesitaba saber que era esto y parecía que Kagome se lo haría más difícil, este era el tipo de cosas que no quería que pasaran si algún día tendría que enfrentarse a esta época había tanto que el no comprendía...

"Lo siento no sé cómo explicarlo... es como... quedarse asustado y sorprendido?"

Se sentía como que era un chiquillo que necesitaba que su madre le explicara el mundo.

"Keh! siempre buscas complicar las cosas, pudiste solo decir eso."

Kagome prácticamente se abalanzo sobre el riéndose y sujetando su brazo izquierdo...

"Awww Inuyasha lo siento, no lo hice intencionalmente..."

Respiro hondo cuando Kagome se aferro a él, sentirla tan cerca, teniendo tanta confianza con el, sabía que esto era todo casual y era como Kagome trataba a todos, pero ese era el problema, ella no lo trababa diferente, no lo veía 'solo como un Hanyou'…

Volteo a verla y Kagome estaba viéndole de una manera tan tierna que lo abrumo, sintió su rostro calentarse y su corazón latir increíblemente rápido, se agito alejándose de ella y metiendo sus manos dentro de sus mangar, sintiéndose increíblemente nervioso… lo ponía nervioso que Kagome le viera así… tiernamente, como si él fuera importante… como si… lo amara…

"Keh! estas loca."

Evito mirarla y continuaron caminando lentamente hacia la casa de Kagome, de hecho parecía que la muchacha estaba haciendo el viaje más largo de lo que debía ser, no sabía si era porque tenía miedo de ir a casa… volteo a verla de reojo, caminaba mirando fijamente al piso, con una expresión muy pensativa… Kagome pensaba demasiado para su gusto, y le sabía curiosidad verla tan pensativa todo el tiempo, sobre todo porque no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente…

Entonces Kagome comenzó a oler fuertemente a preocupación… y miedo… se tenso complemente y lucho contra si mismo para no gruñir… si… tena razón Kagome parecía tener miedo de volver a casa… tenía que buscar una forma de distraerla de esa línea de pensamientos…

'Abrázala…'

Agito su cabeza, no, no podía hacer eso, el simplemente saldría lastimado…

Insultarla… eso era mucho mejor, siempre le funcionaba, prefería que estuviera molesta con el a que estuviera temerosa…

"Oe."

Kagome volteo a verlo… bien, tenía su atención.

"Estoy bien, solo pensando cosas locas."

Se rio levemente, preparando su _bromita_.

"No pienses tanto que te volverás más loca."

Se rio de ella esperando que Kagome se enfadara con él y lo golpeara, pero sucedió algo peor, Kagome se sonrojo y evito mirarle oliendo a nerviosismo… oh no, había hecho las cosas peores.

Comenzó desesperadamente a pensar en una forma de enfadarla, pero no lo suficiente como para que lo mandara al Sengoku Jidai y quisiera pasar la noche sola por enfadada y orgullosa, pero mientras intentaba maquinar un plan, Kagome dejo de oler a nerviosismo, y simplemente caminaba a su lado, quien sabe pensando en que cosas, pero al menos no era algo que la alterara…

Xxxxxx

 _Lunes 14 de septiembre de 2015_

 _Viernes 4 de diciembre de 2015_

Hola

Huy! Sí que me atrase, lo siento, y eso que parte de esto lo escribí en el trabajo xD espero continuar escribiendo un poco más seguido. Ya que ahora ya será un "fic normal" ya no habrá más terror, solo Inuyasha y Kagome xD y esperemos más adelante… lemon hahahaha

Bueno por si no escribo antes del 24 feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo mina! Gambate!

Eiko007


End file.
